


Blending In

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Smut. (12/27/2001)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I was dared by Joe and James to write some Vulcan Porn. This is why this story exists. More notes at the endâ€¦and thanks to Ruth, my beta reader!  


* * *

_Narek Trading Outpost_

They had noticed it several days ago. Lt. Reed said the sensors were going nuts. They followed the trail to a remote space station, where, after a game of 20 questions with a rather imposing looking security officer, they had been given permission to lurk around. The captain had never heard of this place, nor had Ensign Mayweather in all his boomer travels. But Doctor Phlox had. This station was rumored to have the best to buy or sell, legal or illegal, in the whole galaxy. It was intriguing enough for the captain to send away teams down in pairs to find the source of the sensor field distortion, see some sights, and perhaps meet some new species. Kill three birds with one stone, he had said.

Captain Archer had suggested that Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol go down to the station to find the field distortion. Why did he always pair him with the Vulcan? She had no sense of humor and wasn't much of a conversationalist. They had just spent several hours wandering through the decks, weaving through the bodies that were barking out deals to everyone that passed. Finally T'Pol's tricorder indicated they were getting close to the disruption. She stopped outside a storage bay.

The storage bay couldn't be more conveniently locatedâ€”right across from a bar/strip club/ brothel. The worst of the galaxy's scoundrels and bandits made this station a regular stop. It was a seedy place, dark and gloomy punctuated only by a flickering light here and there.

Trip was working on getting the access code to the storage bay. T'Pol was standing close to his side, making sure they weren't noticed. After taking a quick look around them, they decided it would be in their best interest if they could 'blend in' a bit. The establishment's clients were drinking heavily and most had a woman on their lap. Or up against the bar. Or the bulkhead. T'Pol had chosen to stand close to the Commander, in the attempt that it may look to a passing patron that they were deep in conversation.

"Quit crowdin' me, T'Pol," Trip grumbled, "I can't see what I'm doin'."

"I could back away so the entire facility can see what you're doing, Commander," she countered.

Trip rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed. He continued his attempts at breaking and entering. "How 'bout you move your head a bit to the left then? At least let some light in around that big Vulcan head of yers."

T'Pol merely scowled at him, and tilted her head to the left, as he requested. She closed her eyes, counted to ten and resumed scanning the crowd for any curious onlookers. Trip grinned to himself. He didn't mind her being so close. He knew her proximity to him was annoying her. That alone was worth the trip.

He watched her surveillance in silent but growing fascination. She had her head resting on the bulkhead and was intently watching the people around them. Trip smiled warmly the way her eyebrow would twitch slightly at something he presumed did not meet with her approval. His eyes roamed over her face, ears and to her sleek jaw line. He followed it to her chin, where it always seemed to jut out with indignity. His eyes floated up to her lips, full and soft, as she unconsciously pursed them.

"Why are you studying me, Commander?" T'Pol inquired flatly. "Shouldn't you be getting us into that storage bay?"

Trip blinked at her.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Y'know, you're kinda beautiful." he started, "at least when your self- imposed superiority and arrogance aren't getting in the way." He finished by tracing a finger gently down her jaw, smiling smugly.

T'Pol lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes. "Thank you, Commander. I must admit that for a human, you are very handsome." She paused to take in the look of surprise on Commander Tucker's face. "Of course, you are handsome when your ignorance and exuberance aren't getting in the way."

Trip's jaw dropped open. "What? My 'exuberance'? What the hell is that supposed to mean??" he asked suspiciously.

T'Pol lifted her head from the wall and crossed her arms. "You, as a human, are far too excitable," she stated.

Trip leaned in closer and glared. "You make me sound like a goddamned Chihuahua," he growled.

T'Pol arched the eyebrow again and said, "I'm not familiar with a Chihuahua, but I'm sure you've done the comparison justice." She reached up and trailed a finger down his jaw line, just as he had done to her a minute ago. She looked back up to find him smiling. She scowled at him.

"Matchin' me insult for insult, now are we?" Trip asked softly. He leaned in closer and spoke lowly into her ear. "Better be careful, T'Pol. I might actually start to like you." His last words blew into her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

Trip grinned and turned back to the access panel. Before he could get very far into his work, he felt a slim hand grab his shoulder and spun him around. T'Pol had him pushed up against the bulkhead, her left forearm across his collar bone. Her right hand had his left arm clamped to his side. Her entire body had his pinned to the wall. Her face was mere inches from his.

"We've been noticed, Commander," she hissed.

Trip's look of confusion turned to one of concern as he looked over T'Pol's head and into the bar behind them. He scanned for anyone looking their way.

"It's the barman, the one with the yellow hair," T'Pol whispered. "I suggest we either blend in better or abandon the mission now."

Trip looked back at her and blinked. He nodded and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "You're not propositioning me, are you Sub-Commander?" he joked quietly.

"Of course not," she said flatly. She released her grip from his arm and chest and trailed her hands up over his shoulders and behind his neck. "But for those watching, they need not know that."

Trip tightened his grip around her waist. She still had him pinned at the hips. Damn the Vulcans and their strength. He glanced back at the bartender, who was carefully eyeballing them. He felt something wet on his ear.

"Was that your tongue, T'Pol?" he gasped.

"Yes," she said. "I thought it was an appropriate action, considering the situation."

"Y'know, I think you're enjoyin' this," he teased.

"On the contrary, Commander, if I had known I'd be this close to you I would have asked the doctor for more nasal numbing agent," she stated.

Trip smiled and bent down, trailing soft kisses up her neck, keeping one eye on that damn bartender. "Well if I had known you'd be this close, I'd have made sure not to bathe for a few days," he returned, and nipped gently at her earlobe. He ran his tongue lightly down her jaw to her chin.

"I guess it's my lucky day, then," T'Pol whispered, staring at his lips. She pulled his head to her and gave him a short, almost chaste kiss. She shifted her hips a bit, brushing her pelvic bone against his groin. Trip gasped and bucked his hips slightly.

"Maybe it's _my_ lucky day," he remarked absently. He was fixated on those lips again. This was turning out to be a very interesting mission indeed. he thought. He leaned in, just a bit, and met her for another kiss.

This time it was anything but chaste. Her mouth was open. His mouth was open. Their tongues tangled somewhere in the middle. T'Pol ran her hands through Trip's hair, tugging at the strands as she felt his tongue rake across her teeth. His hands stroked her back, shoulder to ass as he moaned into her. The kiss deepened, growing hotter and wetter with each passing second.

It was T'Pol that finally broke the kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Trip's. Both were breathing heavily, neither one's hands had stilled.

"Whoa," Trip breathed. "You sure you're not enjoying this, Sub-Commander?" he asked, still panting.

"Not as much as you apparently are, Commander," she replied, pressing her hips into his. "Either that is your phase pistol jabbing me or you have become physically aroused during all of this."

"I didn't bring my phase pistol. I was countin' on you to protect me. And do ya have to be so clinically dry??" he said, with a small thrust of his own hips.

"Only my words are clinically dry, Commander," T'Pol remarked coyly. This was met with a groan as Trip tried to pull her closer.

Just then they heard a muffled twittering sound. Trip sighed heavily and dug his communicator out of his pocket. "Saved by the chirp," he mumbled. He opened the cover and spoke into the device, "Tucker, here."

"Commander!" came the Captain's cheery greeting. "How are you and T'Pol making out down there?"

"Uh.s-sir?" Trip stammered, a wild look of panic passing momentarily across his features.

"Did you get in yet, Commander?" asked Captain Archer.

"Well, sir, another couple minutes and I would've gained access," Trip explained, as he felt T'Pol's hand travel down his chest, and slide over his stomach, slipping further to give his hard cock a gentle squeeze. "But," he gasped, "w-we were interrupted."

"How so, Trip?" was the next question posed.

T'Pol rolled her eyes at the captain's inquiry. She suckled on Trip's earlobe as he talked with the Captain.

"Sir, we found ourselves in a position of either blendin' in with the locals or forgettin' this whole thing. We were bein' watched and decided it was best to let wandering eyes pass us over unsuspectingly," Trip replied vaguely.

"Well, since you're not getting anywhere down there, why don't you head back to the shuttle now. I'd like to see you two in my ready room when you get back to the ship. I heard some interesting stories from several other crewmen about that station. I'd like to hear yours in more detail. Captain Archer out," and with that the communicator went silent.

"Great," Trip sighed. His hands still absently ran up and down T'Pol's back. "The Cap'n wants details."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "What is wrong with that, Commander?"

Trip looked at her with mild surprise and asked, "You want him knowin' what we did to blend in? It's not exactly behavior becoming an officer, ya know."

"Perhaps we'll just have to show him, then," she stated matter-of-factly. She let go of him and started down the corridor back to the shuttle as Trip stared after her. He shook his head and grinned, jogging to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Shuttlepod Two_

Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol had made their way back to the launch bay for their shuttlepod as quickly as they could. Neither one of them had spoken about what had just occurred in the corridor. Once they were settled in their seats and the launch sequence completed, the silence was much too loud.

T'Pol sat straight up and looked forward through the window. In her peripheral vision, she could see Commander Tucker was fidgeting. She could feel the copper blush creeping into her cheeks each time her companion would steal a glance at her. This was not logical. She was avoiding his eyes. She did not understand her own reluctance. Why did she not want to look at him?

They were just pretending back there. They were blending in with the local riff-raff. It meant nothing. Didn't it? It was true, Commander Tucker had gotten physically aroused, but it was logical enough to explain off as just a reaction. Perhaps in human males it was more instinct than reaction. Being a lesser evolved species, it was logical to conclude they could not control those instincts, thus Commander Tucker allowed himself to be aroused.

Yes, that must be it, T'Pol thought. It did not, however, explain her growing discomfort and nervousness

(excitement)

as she looked down in her lap to find _herself_ fidgeting. She still did not dare look the Commander in the eye. His hands had not stilled since their departure back to Enterprise. T'Pol was curious, what he was doing in that chair. His scent had changed, was thicker somehow. The realization that she didn't mind it struck her like a photon torpedo. This thought appalled her. In fact, his scent was doing something to her own instincts. Her stomach flip-flopped again.

T'Pol wondered for a fleeting instant if she and Commander Tucker had somehow initiated a bonding progression of sorts, and now she was simply responding to a mutated version of Pon Farr.

She inhaled slowly, taking a deep breath and risked a peek at Commander Tucker. He had leaned back comfortably in the pilot chair with his head thrown back and his eyes were closed. He looked as though he was dozing, except that his right hand was idly stroking a bulge in his uniform below his waist.

Curiosity got the best of T'Pol as she leaned in quietly for a closer look. Her slight movement made her chair creak. She froze, not daring to even breathe. She glanced up at Commander Tucker's face and saw one blue eye looking back at her. The corner of his mouth turned up in a half grin.

"Y'interested, Sub-Commander?" he asked quietly.

T'Pol sat up again, though did not break eye contact. "Interested in what, Commander?" she asked softly, arching a brow. He was leaning forward in his chair now, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"You wanna watch?" he asked bluntly. T'Pol glowered at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she huffed. She noted that her heart rate had increased, her breathing becoming shallow, and was it getting hot in this shuttle? She cleared her throat and looked out the window again. Enterprise was getting closer.

"I thought Vulcans were above pretending," Commander Tucker stated. T'Pol turned her head and glared at him. He glared back. "C'mon, admit it T'Pol," he continued. "You're curious. You want to see me _do it_ don'tcha?" His tone was softer, almost understanding. "You were pretendin' back there on the station. At first, anyway. Then you started ta like it. And you're pretendin' not to be interested now."

He was unzipping his uniform now. T'Pol watched, unable to turn away this time. She followed his movements as his right hand reached inside his uniform.

"You're a bad actress, T'Pol," Commander Tucker breathed, as he freed his erection from the confines of his jumpsuit. He began to stroke himself again. "You know about human sexuality. You musta studied it for awhile at the Vulcan compound on Earth. Brush up on the mating habits of us 'primitive' people..." He swiveled his chair so he was facing her directly. "You musta read about _this_ act. About what humans do to please themselves. You probably thought it was illogical and blew it off. But now that it's right here in front of you, you're intrigued. Curious. _Thirsty_ , T'Pol."

Her gaze was fixed on his actions, his words sinking in slowly. He was teasing her, but yet he was also correct. She had indeed read about this. She did think it was illogical for a person to please themselves. She saw it as a lack of self-control. Like emotions, sexual urges must be kept in check. It must be disciplined. But now, as he sat in front of her yanking and stroking, she felt her own sexual urges begin to rise.

"Don't be ridiculous, Commander," T'Pol snapped. She turned away from him and glared at the wall of the shuttle.

"Don't fight it, T'Pol," he said quietly. "It's perfectly normal, even for a Vulcan. If we didn't get aroused, none of us would be here. I won't tell anyone you got all hot and bothered by the chief engineer."

She could see him smiling. She could tell he was leering at her behind her back. T'Pol _did_ want to explore this, but it was illogical. If she permitted herself to watch this act of personal intimacy, she was allowing only for him to get any pleasure out of this. But that wasn't true, either, was it? She was very curious about human masturbation, and it did get her 'hot' watching him. Perhaps there was something in it for her after all.

T'Pol turned her chair so she was facing him again. He did indeed have a grin on. He saw the look of conflict on her face and his features softened. "Do you want to try it?" he asked.

"Try what?" she whispered, her throat suddenly very dry.

"C'mere," Tucker said softly and motioned her over to his chair. "I'll help you."

She glanced out the window again and saw that Enterprise was almost taking up the whole span of window. They would be docking in a few minutes.

T'Pol rose from her chair and kneeled in front of Commander Tucker, between his legs. She reached out a tentative hand and he took it gently, guiding her to his erect penis. He put his hand over hers, grasping him lightly. With his guidance, they began to stroke again. He showed her just the right amount of pressure to apply, the tightness and tempo that he preferred and moaned softly as they increased the strokes. Trip's hand fell away and T'Pol found an exhilarating sense of power she had over him. She was pleasing him! Commander Tucker's head had fallen back against the chair again. He was gripping the armrests with white knuckles, moaning.

"Archer to Commander Tucker," the captain's voice came over the comm.

Trip's head snapped up as T'Pol released her grip on him and quickly scrambled back to her own chair. They both knew Captain Archer couldn't see them. Trip leaned forward, covering his exposed penis with his hands.

"Tucker here, Cap'n," he said, with a roll of eyes.

"I see you're almost there," Archer said.

"Almost," Trip sighed. T'Pol noted that his penis had begun to shrink, rapidly going flaccid. She felt...disappointed somehow.

"Everything ok, Trip?" the captain asked.

"Oh everythin's just fine, Cap'n," Trip said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He tucked himself back into his uniform and looked at T'Pol. He shrugged an apology. 'Later,' he mouthed to her. She nodded and put the mask of professionalism back in place.

"I'll see you two in my ready room in a few minutes then," Archer stated. "Archer out."

Commander Tucker sighed loudly, and they began the docking procedures.


	3. Chapter 3

_Captain's Ready Room_

I was sitting in the corner, reviewing reports of the away teams when the chime to my door sounded.

"Come in," I called, putting down the PADD. I stood up as my chief engineer and science officer stepped into my ready room.

"Cap'n," Trip greeted me with his usual cheerful grin. T'Pol merely nodded as she usually does in greeting. I smiled at them. I couldn't help it.

"So," I said, clapping my hands together once in barely contained excitement. Even though these quarters were tight, I gestured for them to have a seat. "What did you guys find down there?"

"Actually, Cap'n, I'm feelin' kinda antsy. I think I'll stand," Trip stated, and looked at T'Pol. She returned his look and nodded again, declining the offered seat. I cocked my head, just a bit. 'Curious,' I thought, but shrugged it off just the same.

"Ok, then let's get to the good stuff!" I urged them. I waited for them to say something about what happened on that station. "Everyone else's tales were fantastic! What did you two see?"

"Sir, we weren't exactly in the upper crust part of the station," Trip said uncomfortably. He had moved a step closer to T'Pol. Oddly, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to _lean_ towards him. They looked like two kids that just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"We were across from a brothel, sir," T'Pol blurted out. "We found ourselves in a position to blend in." She looked out past me, through the window and into the stars warping by. Trip looked down at his feet. I felt a smile creep across my face. I tried to stifle it, but Trip caught it. He rolled his eyes slightly and tried to hide his own smile.

"Oh...um, blend in to what, Sub-Commander?" I asked carefully. I had a fleeting vision of the Vulcan giving Commander Tucker a lap dance and had to bite down on my tongue before I barked out the laughter rising in my gut. I crossed my arms, leaned against my desk and waited.

"Sir, we found ourselves in a rather...compromising...situation," Trip said sheepishly. Now my curiosity was piqued more than ever. He looked down at his toes.

"Well will one of you please spit it out already?" I said impatiently. I wanted to know, dammit. This was gonna be good! I saw Trip nudge T'Pol with his elbow. She tossed him a glare and turned her attention back to me.

"Commander Tucker was attempting to gain access to the storage bay where we noted the distortions were coming from. However, due to the proximity of the brothel and the number of potential eyewitnesses to our illegal activities, I stood close to him so we would go unnoticed," T'Pol explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, prying for more details, trying to hide my own growing excitement.

"If we were spotted, we were to blend in," T'Pol sighed. At my look of bewilderment she continued, "Most of the males had taken their way with a female."

"Everyone was makin' out, Cap'n," Trip supplied bluntly. "If we were gonna get noticed, we were gonna hafta make out."

I nodded, finally following this. "So, let me guess," I said. "You were noticed?"

This time they both looked down to their shoes and nodded in unison. I couldn't hold back the giggles this time. "I'll bet you were arguing the whole time, too," I laughed. They both nodded again.

"So, you guys kissed?" I asked, loving the torment.

"Yes," T'pol said quietly.

"Heavy petting?"

"Sir, she had me pinned to the bulkhead!" Trip cried.

"Only so no one would see you breaking in," she shot back.

"You kept _shifting_ your hips, T'Pol," Trip said, hands on his hips now. She whirled around to face him.

"You weren't really struggling, Commander," she said lowly, nearly in his face.

They glared at one another. I was amazed at the electricity in the air. It suddenly occurred to me that these two get amazingly turned on when they argue. With that realization came one that I wasn't quite so excited to embrace: I felt a twang of jealousy.

"Vulcan strength is superior to human strength," I stated absently, breaking their tension. T'Pol looked at me over her shoulder to make sure I wasn't joking. I merely shrugged. "Right?"

"I dunno if I'd go _that_ far, sir," Trip said defensively. "She had me at a weak spot."

"I'll bet she did," I said. My Vulcan science officer was staring at me. If she was looking at Trip this way on the station, I could fully understand his weakness. My knees turned to pudding.

"Would you like to test that theory, Captain?" T'Pol asked, slinking up to me. I looked behind her at Trip. He had one hand covering his mouth in an attempt to hide a smile, giving me an 'I-told-ya-so' shrug.

"Uh, m-maybe after dinner," I stammered. She was so close. For the first time I realized what a beautiful woman she was. Gorgeous, really. I looked back to Trip, who had a certain glaze to his eyes. 'He's a damn fine looking man,' I thought.

Gah! What was going on?? The ship's captain was being tantalized and titillated by his Vulcan science officer and chief engineer! I managed to grasp T'Pol by her shoulders and push her back from me with the little remaining dignity I had left.

"Maybe we can discuss this further over dinner tonight," I said, swallowing audibly. Both Trip and T'Pol seemed to ponder this for a second, then nodded their consent.

"Dinner it is, sir," Trip said jovially. He _winked_ at me. My stomach did a flip. He placed his hand on the small of T'Pol's back and guided her to the door. The look she gave him was somewhere between icy and smoldering. My stomach did a flop.

"What time is dinner being served, Captain?" she asked smoothly.

"Um, nineteen-thirty," I shrugged. I didn't really care at this point. I don't think they did either.

"See you then, Cap'n," Trip said with a wave and then they disappeared from my ready room.

What the hell just happened? And why was I looking so forward to dinner tonight?


	4. Chapter 4

The doors to the lift swept shut. Trip turned to T'Pol, hunger barely concealed in his eyes. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what, Commander?" she returned, staring straight ahead.

"That whole scene in the ready room," he said. "What happened?"

T'Pol turned her head towards Trip. She lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, and turned to face the doors again.

Trip stepped closer to her, his chest pressed against her shoulder. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You got the Captain all turned on, hon." He punctuated his sentence with a nibble to the point of her ear.

T'Pol bent her head forward and away from him. She turned her whole body this time to face him. "There were too many pheromones in that room. _You_ being the worst culprit, however Captain Archer started emitting plenty of his own towards the end of that whole...scene." She almost sounded disgusted with it. Trip wasn't buying it. He knew damn well she was interested.

"You loved it and you know it," he growled. He reached to her face and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. Her expression softened as she closed her eyes. Her hands came up to rest against his chest. He leaned in closer.

"I am...intrigued. But I did not _love_ it," T'Pol said, quietly defensive. She clenched a handful of his uniform and pulled him forward the rest of the way.

Their lips met and their tongues thrashed in a hot, wet kiss. Trip's hands went around her waist and cupped her ass, pulling her to him. He ground his hips into her, trying to create some friction. T'Pol gasped into his mouth as he apparently hit a good spot. Her hands snaked up and into his hair as her tongue probed deeper into his mouth.

Their moans were cut short by the turbolift sliding to a quiet stop. They quickly broke apart as the lift doors opened. There was nobody in the hall and they rapidly exited the lift.

T'Pol nodded towards her quarters and turned on her heel and walked briskly away. Trip stood in the hall looking after her. She stopped, peered over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. Trip cocked his head in question. T'Pol lowered her brow and turned again, continuing on her way to her quarters. Trip followed her like a puppy.

She had paused at her door to allow him to catch up to her, then slipped inside with another look over her shoulder. If Trip didn't know any better, he would have sworn she was smiling coyly at him. The Vulcan version of a wink and a nudge.

"This is gonna be interestin'," he muttered, and followed her inside.

"I have no doubt about that, Commander," she said quietly from somewhere in the dark.

"Just what did you have in mind, T'Pol?" Trip asked.

She turned the light on in the bathroom. "I thought we had better clean up before our dinner with the Captain." She turned from him and began to undress.

Trip swallowed and began to disrobe as well. He crept to the bathroom as he heard water running. He peeked around the corner and into the small room.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "You have a tub? How come _I_ don't have a tub in my quarters??"

T'Pol, unconcerned with his problem, was already lounging in the bathtub, bubbles foaming. She reclined against the back of the tub and opened one eye at him. "Are you going to stand there and watch me or will you be joining me this evening?" she asked smoothly.

"Oh I'll be joinin' you," Trip said as he climbed into the tub. He sat on the edge of the tub. T'Pol looked up at him, cocking her head to the side.

"I was just noticing how relaxed you are. I've never seen you this relaxed before," Trip said. "You're beautiful."

T'Pol sat up, bubbles sliding down over her ample breasts. She raised her knees up, spreading them apart to make room for Commander Tucker between them. She glanced down to the spot she'd reserved for him and then back up to his warm eyes. He needed no further invitation and sank down into the hot, soothing water. He leaned gently back against his Vulcan companion as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"This is wonderful," Trip sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing fully. T'Pol hummed her agreement behind him, her hands stroking up and down his chest. She silently marveled at his well-defined body. He was in excellent physical condition. Her hands found their way to his stomach, her fingers tracing the contours of hard muscle.

T'Pol was mildly startled out of her inspection when she felt Trip's hand cover her own. He guided her hand farther south to where he wanted her. She gently gripped his cock, Trip's hand still on hers. She felt him grow harder in her grasp.

T'Pol began stroking him, nibbling on his neck and earlobe as he sank further back into her, sighing heavily. She could get used to this. This was...fun. It was almost intoxicating. She wondered for a moment if she would get this much pleasure if this were her Vulcan betrothed in the tub with her. Somehow, T'Pol didn't think Kos would find this nearly as stimulating as Commander Tucker did.

"Let's speed things up a bit," Trip breathed. His hand, still on hers, began to move faster. "I think it would be in my best interest if I came this time. It might even be in your best interest as well," he laughed.

"You mean you wish to ejaculate?" T'Pol asked candidly. She was still not familiar with human sexual jargon.

Trip laughed harder now. "Yeah, I wish to ejaculate. Soon, too, dammit." His hand slipped away as T'Pol kept up the pace. He grasped at the washcloth on the side of the tub and poised it over himself. He didn't want to contaminate this wonderful bath water. He was getting close. He could feel his orgasm building quickly.

"Just in fairness," he began, "I'm gonna come..." and he did. T'Pol kept on stroking. She watched with fascination as his hips bucked wildly. Trip kept the washcloth over his penis to keep the bathwater clean. As his convulsions subsided, she rubbed his chest again.

"Man...I owe you big time," Trip panted. He smiled widely and turned around. T'Pol blinked at him.

"Owe me?" she asked.

"Yeah, return the favor," he said. He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Oh," she breathed. "Perhaps you can return the favor after dinner. We are going to be late."

Trip sighed and stood up. He grabbed a towel and helped T'Pol out of the tub. "I can't wait." He smiled at her again and started to dry off.

"I'm looking forward to it, too, Commander," she said and kissed him on the cheek. They dried off and got dressed and headed to the mess hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was quiet. Captain Archer could tell something had transpired between his chief engineer and the resident Vulcan since he last saw them. They had been silently exchanging glances across the table all through dinner. Trip couldn't wipe that smile off his face. Archer felt that uncomfortable stab of jealousy again. He failed several times at bringing some levity to the room. These two were just too far into themselves. Archer finally decided to just broach the subject.

"So," he started, "what did you guys do after you left my ready room?"

T'Pol glanced up at the captain, a somewhat smug look on her face. Trip looked from her to Archer. His smile broadened. "We took a bath," he said candidly. He winked at Archer.

Archer raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he replied. That image seemed odd to him. He had never known Trip to be a bath person. 'Waste o'time, Jon,' he'd said once. Said he didn't have time for a slow pruning. "I thought you didn't like taking baths, Trip," Archer said suspiciously.

"Cap'n," Trip began, and then looked at T'Pol. He tossed Archer a look that said 'hello? Do you see what I see?' The engineer chuckled at Archer's nod. "I received an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What kind of incentives were there?" the captain asked. Despite feeling left out, he was intrigued.

"Bein' nekkid in the tub with a beautiful woman is a pretty good start, sir," Trip replied. "Havin' her arms around me is even better."

The steward came in at that moment to clear the dinner dishes away and to serve coffee. "Will that be all, sir?" the steward asked.

Archer nodded. "Yes, thank you. And could you please not disturb this room? We're having a mandatory conference that requires the strictest privacy." Archer smiled at him politely.

The steward nodded and took his leave.

"Mandatory conference, sir?" T'Pol asked, raising an eyebrow.

Archer leaned back in his chair, a grin spreading across his face. "I think that as Captain of this vessel, I should be privy to what my crew is doing, especially my senior officers. Consider this conference a detailed briefing."

Archer gazed across the table at T'Pol. She looked over at Trip, who was biting his bottom lip. Trip glanced back to the captain and arched his brows.

"So," Trip started, "what's on the agenda, Cap'n?"

"I think," Archer replied, elbows now resting on the table, "I will require further review of your actions leading up to that scene in my ready room this afternoon."

"I believe it is my duty to pick it up from here," said T'Pol quietly. "It was my curiosity that is to blame for what happened in the shuttle."

Archer leaned forward farther. "What happened in the shuttle? I thought you guys just took a bath."

"Commander Tucker taught me some things about human sexuality," she said simply. Trip looked down and smiled.

"What kind of things, T'Pol?" Archer asked. "Maybe you should recreate the scene."

"As you wish, Captain," she replied and rose from her seat. She crept around the table and kneeled down in front of Trip. T'Pol pushed his knees apart and made herself comfortable between them. She placed her hands on his thighs and slowly ran them up his legs. Her eyes locked with his. Trip smiled at her, the now familiar fire igniting in his eyes.

Archer watched intently as T'Pol's hands moved up Trip's stomach and over his chest and back down again. She yanked the t-shirt he was wearing out of his non-uniform cotton pants and lifted it over his head. In a very un- Vulcan manner she threw it to the floor in a heap. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Archer could physically feel the temperature in the room begin to rise, along with certain other things. Most noticeably was the bulge in Trip's pants, the one in his own a close second.

T'Pol broke the kiss and gently pushed Trip back in his chair. Trip closed his eyes as she licked a wet trail down his sculpted chest towards her goal. Her hands deftly undid the buttons on his fly. T'Pol tugged his pants down far enough to free his stiffening cock. She tossed a cautious look to Archer before gripping Trip softly but firmly. Trip sighed and sank farther back in his chair.

Archer's right hand disappeared under the table. His own pants were getting quite tight. He unzipped and pulled out his penis. His chin rested in his left hand, while the other tried not to touch himself. Archer wanted this to last a while. At this rate, he wouldn't make it three minutes.

T'Pol slowly slid her hand up the shaft of Trip's cock, her thumb grazing the tip, spreading the moisture there back down his shaft. Up and down she stroked. She bent closer and licked the tip of his cock. Trip's hips shot out of the chair as his eyes flew open.

"T'Pol!" he gasped. "I never showed you that!"

"I know," she agreed, looking up at him. A smile tugged at her mouth as she wrapped her full lips around him.

"Aahh, God," Trip sighed. His fingers combed through her hair as her tongue laved at him. He watched her cheeks hollow as she sucked him.

Archer continued to watch, growing more antsy. He wanted in on this action. Watching as those pouty Vulcan lips ravished Trip's impressive sized cock was about all he could handle right now. Archer cleared his throat.

T'Pol continued sucking on Trip like a human Popsicle. Trip was humming with delight. Neither one even noticed the captain was still in the room. Archer coughed loudly.

Trip's penis popped out of T'Pol's mouth as she turned to look at Archer.

"S'matter, Cap'n...feelin' left out?" Trip asked, regarding him with one eye and a huge grin.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Archer admitted, nodding his head. He rose from his chair, his erection bumping the table.

"Well my, my, my!" exclaimed Trip. His eyes traveled down to Archer's crotch, licking his lips suggestively.

"Perhaps I ought to learn more about this," T'Pol suggested. "If I were to watch you two pleasure each other, I could apply this knowledge later." She stood up and sauntered across the room. She took a seat at the other end of the table and waited.

"Guess it's up to us then," Archer replied and strode over to Trip's chair. He pulled his shirt over his head and began to work the button on his pants. Trip's hand covered his and gently pushed it away.

"Lemme do that," Trip said softly. He gazed up to Archer's eyes, then back down to the large appendage in his face. He had his captain's pants down to his ankles in no time. Archer braced his right hand on Trip's shoulder as the younger man began to tease his cock with his tongue. Trip grasped Archer lightly and began to stroke, sucking at the head of his penis.

Archer bent down enough to reach his engineer's dick. He tried to return the favor, but found that Trip was quite distracting. Archer's strokes were sloppy at best. His eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Cap'n," Trip said around his mouthful of Archer. "I'm good to go for a while, thanks to that Vulcan over there." He closed his eyes and nodded slightly to T'Pol. Archer glanced over to her and then did a double take. He took a step back from Trip. He squeezed Trip's shoulder slightly, causing Trip to look as well.

T'Pol had shed her clothing and was sitting in the chair naked. She had her right leg swung over the arm of the chair, her back arched forcing her breasts to jut out. T'Pol's right hand idly pinched at her erect nipples while her left hand gently circled that sweet spot between her legs.

"Don't stop on my account," she breathed.

"On the contrary, Sub-Commander," Trip replied, standing. He quickly took off his own pants and meandered his way to T'Pol. Archer followed closely behind. "I think I owe you from earlier, don't I?"

Trip kneeled in front of her and pushed her left leg aside. Archer stood to T'Pol's right, nudging his cock into her face. She graciously accepted it as Trip's mouth closed around her fingers, sucking gently. His own fingers found her to be slick. He stroked her lightly, teasing, sucking her fingers. T'Pol pulled her fingers from Trip's mouth and brought them to Archer's cock. She stroked him, sucked him, licked him. Archer's hands found T'Pol's breasts and was kneading them gently.

Trip's tongue replaced his fingers at T'Pol's wet sex. He went right to her center, his tongue circling her clit. T'Pol's hips jolted upward. Trip gently pushed her back and continued lapping at her. His hand found it's way to his own cock, gently stroking himself. Trip could hear both his captain and the science officer moaning. He glanced up and paused what he was doing.

T'Pol seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. Her eyes were closed as she sucked and pulled at Archer's penis. She had both hands around him and was using them to great advantage. Trip smiled and returned his attention to what lay spread out in front of him. His tongue made one long swipe around T'Pol's swollen opening and then he sucked her clit between his lips and swirled his tongue around it. Her hips bucked wildly as the orgasm exploded. She cried out something in Vulcan. Trip rode the waves with her, licking her clit. T'Pol was still stroking Archer, but her head was thrown back and her eyes squinted shut in ecstasy.

Trip stood, his knees cracking. Archer was grinning wildly, eyeballing Trip's erection.

"Mind if I have a little taste while she recovers?" Archer asked, pointing to his engineer's cock.

"I'd be honored, Cap'n," Trip replied, leaning back against the table. "That was one hell of an orgasm she just had."

Archer knelt in front of Trip, returning the oral pleasure he'd received earlier. T'Pol opened her eyes to find the two men at it again. She could already feel the desire building once more. She rose from her seat and stood next to the Commander. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned in and kissed him, wet and deep.

"Ready for more, T'Pol?" Archer asked, standing. Trip moved aside as T'Pol nodded and climbed up on the table. She reclined back and spread her legs wide.

"Who's first?" she asked.

Trip settled himself between her legs. He smiled broadly as he guided himself to her opening. Archer stood nearby, waiting. T'Pol grasped his penis and sucked it into her mouth once again.

Trip slid into her easily. His thrusts were slow at first, gradually picking up speed. Archer reached down and massaged her clit as Trip slid in and out.

"Je-sus," Trip grunted, sweat dripping from his face. T'Pol arched her back and bucked her hips as the chief engineer gave her the second orgasm of the evening. He withdrew just as his own orgasm hit. His release was huge and he bent over the Vulcan to join her sucking Archer off. T'Pol licked and suckled the captain's balls while Trip sucked and stroked his cock.

Within moments Archer himself was having an incredible orgasm as the two continued to work on him. They milked him until the spasms ceased.

"Well," Archer panted, "I'd say this meeting was a success." He sat down heavily in a nearby chair to recover.

Trip, still poised over T'Pol, looked at him curiously. "This gonna be a regular thing, Cap'n?"

Archer's brows shot up. "I haven't thought about it, " he admitted. "Maybe."

T'Pol curled her legs around the Commander and sat up. "I think I learned a lot about humans. Though I'm certain there is plenty more."

Trip gazed at her and kissed her passionately, forgetting momentarily about the captain.

"I'd say this meeting is adjourned," Archer said, smiling.


End file.
